The shakes
by Haruka321
Summary: Experimental hippie era story in progress. Lots of drugs, alcohol, and sex. Probably even violence. MA rated. What's love without the shakes?


_**July 1st, 1969. Oregon**_

The Beatles rang through the radio as I sat up in my room, fantasizing about the life of a rock star It had been a few months since I moved up from San Francisco to Oregon again, leaving my beautiful brothers and sisters (or as mother would like to call it, "no good drugged up barbarians") behind.

"Hey, Sora!"I hear outside of my window. I opened it up, seeing my old childhood best friend, Roxas. His deep blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"What are you doin' in there, come out!"He yelled up.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

I held up a finger and opened my bedroom door, wondering if my parents were home from work yet. I listened for any movement going on downstairs. As soon as I was sure that the coast was clear, I ran downstairs to the side of my house.

"I'm grounded."I looked around,cautious of my surroundings.

"What'd ya do?"

"I got caught smoking in the basement."

"How long are you grounded for?"

I sighed,"For the rest of the summer, man. If I get a job, I can drive there and back home but that's about it."

"Are you serious? Parent's don't get anything...I wanted to know if you could go to Woodstock with me."

"Woodstock?"

"Rock concert. The Who's, Janis Joplin, Richie Havens, Canned Heat, The Grateful Dead, Santana-"

"-Whoa. When is it?"

"It's a three day concert. Here."

Roxas Handed me the poster for it.

"_An Aquarian Exposition in White Lake, New York. Three days of Peace and Music."_I sighed, realizing that I was going to miss an amazing concert.

"I can't go Roxas, you know that."

"Why not?"

"I'm grounded. My mom hates rock 'n roll. Oh, and _it's in New York._ Did you forget that we live on the other side of America? And lets throw in the fact that we're only sixteen."

"Man this is going to be one hell of a concert! I'll hitch hike all the way to New York if I have to!"

"Don't be stupid, Roxas. You'd be caught by the cops before you even make it out of town."

I rubbed my forehead, looking out for my parents in case they pulled into the drive way.

"Look, just think about it man. Just think about it."

I sighed, "Alright. I'll sneak out to your place later on tonight, to tell you what I think since my mom pretty much is standing guard by the phones."

X-X

_**Ohio, 1969**_

I rest in my docile room after an extensive reading of William Shakespeare. This summer of '69 holds nothing in store for me, nor did the last.

Or the last before that. Nothing interesting covered my walls, leaving me to feel as if I was trapped in an insane asylum.

I question my parents parenting, because I'm sure that the patients of an insane asylum would be able to decorate their rooms with posters and photographs and drawings.

Not that I have either of those things.

I picked up the mail that I received today, from my pen pal Demyx. My parents were currently away from home, so I turned on some music.

"_Hey, Zexy. I really was hoping to see you over this summer, last summer didn't work, nor the one before that, because I guess your parents really hate people. Anyways, before you read on, look at the flier I sent you."_

I unfolded the flier that was still in the envelope.

"_An Aquarian Exposition in White Lake, New York. Three days of Peace and Music."_

I felt a bit offended, because Demyx knows that I'm not in the desirable position to go to rock concerts with him.

I went back to reading the letter.

"_So, I know you might think of me as a jerk right now, but I bought us tickets. I really would like to see you Zexy. And plus-"_

I looked away after taking a quick glance at the artists performing, feeling greatly depressed now. I was forbidden to listen to that kind of music, but it was the music that seemed to move me most.

I sighed, resuming to the letter.

Skipping over the artists names, of course.

"_-is supposed to perform. You've told me how much you've always wanted to go to a concert. Just call me when you get this. Tell me what you think. Love you Zexy._

_-Demyx."_

I sat there, feeling hot tears rush to my eyes. I'm only sixteen, yet my parents have forced me to live like a thirty year old with rules.

I want to feel freedom. I want to go to rock concerts with people my age, I want to drive around town, I want to listen to music freely. I want to get stoned and drunk, I want to wear the clothing of my choice.

But instead, I am instructed to live the way I'm living. Under surveillance of two freedom hating parents.

The only escape I have is reading. And even with that, I can't read what I want to read.

They would never be able to comprehend the teen mind, maybe they should do some reading themselves.

But I am foolish myself. Rock concerts are filled with riots and protests...danger. Rock music is filled with subliminal messages. Getting stoned and drunk can have me dead the minute I indulge in the poisons.

I guess that leaves me to believe, as much as I'd like to be free, parents do know best.

X-X

_**Oregon**_

I watched outside my window, waiting for the brown haired boy to arrive in my backyard. It really didn't matter if he came or not, because I needed to see someone special. And if the only way lies with me hitch hiking across the U.S alone, so be it.

"Pssst! Roxy!"I look out side of my window.

"About time!"

I quietly made my way downstairs, opening the back door slowly and silently as not to alarm my sister or my parents that someone was coming in.

We quickly went up to my room.

I put a chair behind the door, since I wasn't allowed to have a lock yet.

"So, what do you say?"

"Roxas, you know this is impossible, and if we get caught we're gonna get hided."

"So what? It'll be worth it."

I opened my window and stuffed random clothing under my door.

I pulled out a joint, lighting it, taking two hits and passing it to Sora.

"Why..."He inhaled the smoke,"...Why do you want to go so badly?"

"Because...Axel-"

I was cut off by Sora coughing. I shoved a pillow in his face, to muffle the sound.

"...Axel?"

I nodded, smiling.

"And you know who else is gonna be there?"

"You're bluffin'."

" His cousin Riiiikuuuuu."I sang out in a whisper.

Axel and Riku were cousins who lived across the street from us when we were thirteen. They were seventeen at the time and used to work outside, painting houses and stuff like that. Me and Sora had came out to each other and we decided to watch them work from across the street during the summer.

Well, one night we were outside, smoking our greens, when they had caught us. Usually, we'd run when we got caught but Sora was so high he couldn't sit still and there really wasn't any point in running when your house is right behind you. So when I accepted the fact that we were busted...

"**I think these boys should smoke us out, what do you think, Riku?"**

"**I don't know, doesn't seem like a smart idea to be smoked out by two twelve year olds."**

"**We're thirteen!"**

"**Whatever." Axel sneers.**

"**Look, we got them in the palm of our hands, we might as well get high and forget about the whole thing, they win, we win, everyone's happy."**

"**Axel, that's stupid."**

"**No it's not! Look, if we rat on them we'll have to speak to the parents and then they'll try to have some dumb meeting, possibly ask us what we were doing and shit just look! We smoke, we go home, problem solved."**

Soon, we were in their basement, getting high out of our minds and playing pool.

It was one of the greatest nights of my life, and Axel hasn't been out of my life ever since, nor has Riku.

But when they had to move back to New York, I felt my heart bust in two. I begged them not to leave, but in the end it wasn't my choice nor theirs. It was their cruel parents. I didn't deal well with important people leaving my life like that. I felt like I was gonna die when Sora left.

"No, man. We can't."

"Sora, you have your own car! We can do this we can make it!"

"Roxas, the minute we leave my parent's will call the cops on us and they'll catch us! All they need is the license plate numbers and-"

"-Sora we need to do this. I know you want to see Riku, and I want to see Axel. Lets not do this at separate times, lets not do this alone."

Sora sighed, passing the joint back to me. I inhaled and exhaled, not taking my eyes off of him.

"...Well, I'd hate to say this, but you've got yourself a deal. Let's go man, let's just forget about this place forget about the law and go."

X-X

_**Ohio**_

The night air is warm against my skin as I walked to the market to buy grandmother some butter. I took this time to detour to a phone booth. I entered a few quarters and dialed Demyx's number.

"_Hello?" _I hear over the phone, a soft, friendly, yet tired voice.

"Demyx, it's me."

"_Did you get the letter?"_

"Yes and I must say you are an ass."

"_But Zexy, you know I want to see you. Come to Woodstock and we can finally see each other."_

"How are _you_ even gonna make it to New York? You're all the way in New Mexico."

"_I'd travel to the moon and back just to see you, Zexy."_

I blushed, feeling the love and sincerity in Demyx's voice.

"_Please go, please?"_

"Demyx. Stop, you know that's a challenge for me."

"_Well then I challenge you. Show up to Woodstock. If you're not there then...then you're never gonna see me."_

"Are you really threatening that...?"I questioned, feeling sadness.

"_Yes. So are you going or not because I'm going either way-"_

I slammed the phone down and went on with my duties.

Back at home I put the butter in the fridge and went upstairs. In my bed I cried, feeling great betrayal from Demyx.

He knew that it was impossible, but decided to guilt me and threaten me about never seeing him.

And no, I haven't met him in person once, but we've exchanged photographs and stories. What started as a sixth grade project for me and an eighth grade project for him, blossomed into something close to love. It was as if I was there the first time he acquired his sitar, or the first time he got a job. The first time he had drank anything or smoked anything, the first time he drove _I was there._ And now, because of my inability to go to some music concert, he was threatening to never meet me.

Dinner was a bit awkward.

"Zexion, why are your eyes so red?"

I looked over to father, wanting him to just leave me alone but instead I answered with a lie.

"I was reading a quote," I sat up_, "Cowards die many times before their deaths;The valiant never taste of death but once."_

"Ah, Julius Caesar, act two scene two. William Shakespeare."

"...Yes, father."

"Now, why would that make you shed a tear, son?"Mother asked, putting her fork down.

I wanted to say so badly, _"Because I am forced to be a coward because of you two and the way you believe it's right to raise me,"_But that would certainly end badly. And since grandmother was staying with us for only three days, it would be downright selfish of me to cause such immature, unnecessary drama.

Not that any drama _is_ mature _or _necessary, of course.

I settled for, "Because of the truth that it speaks."

X-X

_**New York,1969**_

"Mmm...hello?" I answered the phone, awaken from my deep sleep in a rush.

"_We're going."_

I smiled over the phone, feeling crazy amounts of excitement rush through me.

"_Wipe the stupid grin off of your face, Axel."_

I laughed, "You can really tell?"

"_Intuition."_

"How are you guys gonna get all the way up here?" I sit up now, lighting a cig as I bounce up and down.

"_How else? Sora's car. And if that doesn't work out, we'll hitch hike."_

"Roxy, I don't want you guys hitch hiking across the states."

"_Then you shouldn't have made us fall head over heels for you guys, huh?"_

"Oh, Roxy. You are so clever. Just call me if you have any troubles."

"_Okay, I-"_

"_-Roxas who are you on the phone with do you have any idea what time it is? It's three in the goddamn morning!"_

I ran over to Riku, shaking him awake.

"Huh?"

I held the phone up to his ear and we listened in together.

"_I can smell the pot from your room have you and Sora been smoking-"_ His mom got on the line.

"_-Sorry Roxas' mom!"_ We hear in the background.

Riku smiled slightly, "Sora..."

"_Sora stop giving my son pot!"_

"_It wasn't me this time, I swear!"_

We snorted over the phone, unable to hang up because of the entertainment we were receiving.

"_Do you think it's fun, being a hippie Sora?"_

"_Yeah, loads!"_

"_Sora, I won't tell your parents that you were over here, but you need to leave now."_

"_Can I...can I finish this joint first?"  
_We all cracked up, Sora was a completely different person when he was high, yet he was still the same bold, stubborn, naive sweetheart.

"Riku can hear Sora." I told Roxas.

"_Hey Sora, Riku can hear you."_

We hear shuffling for a second.

"_Riku? Riku we're coming!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_I'm sorry Roxas' mom, I'll leave after I'm finished-"_

"_-You leave now!"_

"_Oh, alright...bye Riku."_

"Bye Sora."

Riku gave me full control of the phone now.

"_I gotta go, before I'm grounded. But I'll talk to you tomorrow...or today. Later. Bye Axel."_

"Bye Roxy."

I hung up the phone.

My heart is beating, which really isn't helping me handle the heat of the room. The windows are open, the fan is on, and now that my heart is going a thousand miles per hour isn't helping.

Dear god, Roxy and Sora are finally growing out of their diapers. They're coming.

I turn around, facing a half asleep Riku across the small room.

"They're coming..."I smiled.


End file.
